The Darkness
by TweetyCherry
Summary: With Caspian ruling the country of Telmar and Susan being forced to marry the brutal king while Lucy is forced into a contract to be Caspian's mistress, things have become hard for the two young sisters. Unfortunately their trouble wasn't even at its peak. It got worse when the eyes of two dark kings settles on them. Now kidnapped & trapped, maybe Caspian was less cruel.Dark Story


**Title:** **The Darkness**

 **Summary:**

 **With Caspian ruling the country of Telmar and Susan being forced to marry the brutal king while Lucy is forced into a contract to be Caspian's mistress, things have become hard for the two young sisters. Unfortunately their trouble wasn't even at its peak. It got worse when the eyes of two dark kings settles on them. Now, kidnapped and trapped in a castle, they thought maybe Caspian was less cruel. Dark Story.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **This fanfiction also involves a little bit of crossover with Merlin and Prince of Persia. It won't be related to their plot but their kingdom and some of the characters from them will mentioned and introduced.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Gala**

Susan stared at the busy streets of Telmar through her window as her favourite maid worked on her gala dress. She watched the people, dressed in various cloths of their caste, hurrying along the narrow street as they got to their own businesses. She watched as few of the telmarine men decorated the castle's doors before moving onto the courtyard. Time was running out for her. In few days, she will be married to the land's most brutal king ever. King caspian, the tenth. She still has no idea how he changed so quickly. Turned into a snarky, bitter, cold-hearted bastard.

She thought she could change him with her love. The love that first blossomed when she first saw him in that tent, laughing and talking to one of the maids, helping her with her chores like the kind prince he was. The person she always knew he was and he would be forever. She had wished many times that maybe they could be happy together and caspian would just be satisfied with her, not anything else. After all thats what love is about. But to him, Susan was never enough, especially after his parents died. His hunger for power increased and pulled Susan & her whole family with it. Driving his sword in Susan's father when the elderly man refused to give Susan to Caspian shattered Susan's only delusional about Caspian's perfect image. She realized that maybe there was a time when Caspian had really loved her but now she's just an obsession and result to his stubbornness that he needs to have. Maybe it was her rejection that pushed him to do this but she couldn't say 'yes' to him after his changed behaviour.

She remembered how her younger sister, Lucy, had shrieked and lashed out at their king who in return captured her and condemned her to be his mistress while Susan is to become his wife. The pain of having no parents is unimaginable. She understands it and she helps caspian to understand it, in the hopes of bringing him back, but he's too far gone. He's a monster now.

"My lady, the king awaits you." Lola spoke up breaking Susan's train of thoughts. The soon-to-be-queen wiped her eyes before looking at the gown she was dressed in. A perfect crimson red dress for the gala.

"Thank you, Lola." Susan thanked her friend before she made her way towards the gala Which was happening in the western side of the castle. The castle itself was build upon a rocky mountain, near a small valley, just high enough to oversee the main capital of Telmar, The castle itself was secured from every place. One way is the 100 metre drop to death where as the other way, the telmarine soliders awaits with their cross-bows and weapons at ready. So it didn't come as a surprise to her when she spotted guards at every corner as she exited her chambers. Addition to this, she would see all the maids and servants doing the last minute preparation for the gala and the upcoming wedding of Susan and King Caspian. The many food plates being carried to the gala from the kitchens and the cleaning & decorating of the hallways makes her think how well-trapped she is just like the slaves. She could easily see the pain, the grief and the fear in everyone's eyes. Everyone here has suffered from Caspian's cruel ways. But yet they stayed strong hoping that maybe someday they would be free. While this situation applied to mostly the lower caste, the higher caste was more than happy to be under Caspian's rule. After all, as long as they got their riches, they're pretty much happy with everything else.

Susan shrugged her thoughts as she nearly reached the western side of the palace. She could now clearly see a huge difference in the decorations. Here, everything seemed more livid and more decorated. The flowers that covered the floor looked beautiful and matched her red crimson dress as she walked down the hallway. The daisies, the lilies... every type of flower she could think of. Susan had always loved flowers. The obsession came from caspian who had first introduced her to them. It was no surprise that caspian wanted his halls to be covered by them.

As she walked further, She felt the eyes of all the men on her body. It rendered her confidence as she swayed through the courtyard. She couldn't help but show her discomfort when one of the elderly man got a little too close to her comfort while walking past. Caspian always told her that she was the most fairest women in all lands. The perfect beauty that God could ever create. But Susan never believed in it. She could never. She felt her own beauty as a curse. It was caspian who wanted to give her this title. If it was a decade back, she would probably grow an ego head out of this but now she hates it whenever any men, no matter king or not, looked at her at that way. It's because of her beauty that her little sister is suffering and her family is dead.

"Queen Susan." She heard the crowd whisper as they bowed down to her when she reached the big gala's doors. They were huge compared to any normal door. The height of the doors reached towards the high ceiling, painted grey and silver from head to toe. She could see that the door and its surrounding walls were newly painted due to its previous chipping throughout the hundreds of years. The heavenly large room where the gala takes place was filled with all the Knights, Lords, Duke and many other officials. Their families also in tow, whispering, talking and laughing as Susan stopped to admire the beauty. There is no denying that Telmar serves the best galas in all lands. With its ancient designs, eye-catching theme and beautiful chandeliers hanging above them, it fully delivers the true purpose of a gala. It took her only few seconds to realize that the small crowd of servants had cleared a small passageway for her to walk on, making sure that everyone in the room was aware of her arrival. She could hear the horn of her own arrival as she slowly led her way up to Caspian who looked at her with his best smile. Gone were the days where she would flatten at his every smile. Gone were the days where she would feel her knees buckle whenever she sees him. Now it seemed foreign on his face. Now, he was a king. A ruthless king. The boy she fell in love with is gone.

Caspian himself was dressed in the same matching attire and had his golden crown on his head with his royal red fur cape hung around his shoulders, gems reflecting off from every surface. He wore the most jewels. Why wouldn't he? It's his time to show off.

"My love." Caspian greeted her with open arms. She felt his ruff hands travel her open back. She could clearly see the lust in his eyes. Not to mention his companions who were gazing down upon her with the same intensity. "You're right on time. I was just telling Lord Palin about the last minute changes we want to have in our wedding." Susan looked at the elderly Lord who was Caspian's one of most loyal followers. She always hated him. Lord Palin has the tendency to treat Susan and Lucy as little girls with pretty faces. "I want our wedding day to be perfect and I want everyone to know about this." Caspian continued, oblivious to the fact that _his_ Lord Palin was eyeing his bride-to-be. Susan can also see the other seven Lords eyeing her up and down. They were all invited to this grand gala. She wished nothing more to just get out of here.

"Lord Palin, Make sure our guests feel comfortable. The royals from nearby kingdoms must be arriving soon." Caspian ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Lord Palin bowed before existing.

"Ahh, here comes your sister." Caspian announced grabbing Susan's attention. She looked up at the big doors to find a young women, about the age of 18, with light golden-brown hair dressed in the most beautiful dark green gala gown. A different and a more vibrant style on it compared to Susan's, which only had gems and pearls to match Caspian's shiny attire.

"Lucy." Susan whispered as she met her sister's dark blue eyes. Susan can tell that her little sister was tired, scared and sad all at the same time. Caspian had punished Lucy last night for talking to a men. It took Susan ages to get caspian off her before she finally managed to get to her sister. She was thankful for the royal tailor who made sure Lucy's scars can't been seen in her green gala dress. There's no saying what caspian will do if his image is put at risk. Seeing as Lucy was a little bit hesitant, Susan took the liberty to walk towards her sister and engulfed her in her arms.

"I'm scared, Su." She heard Lucy whisper in her ears. It pained Susan to see her little brave sister so quiet and scared like this. Lucy had the most innocent, sharp and playful personality. She was brave by all means. Months of standing up to Caspian's cruel ways, didn't even render her a bit. But like everyone says. There's always a time when a person has to give up. Lucy's came when Caspian forced himself on her. Susan remembered crying, begging caspian to leave her sister alone but it only resulted in her being locked in the dungeons.

"Shh... it's okay. Just stay beside me." Susan whispered quietly before making sure that her sister is hiding behind her as they walked towards Caspian. Lucy was about 18 compared to Susan who was 21, which makes Caspian a lot older for both the sisters since he's more than half way through his 20's. Not only that, it makes him more stronger in strength when he uses force which was what he was doing right now by squeezing his hands into fists to the point where there's no colour left.

"Lucy. It's nice to see you again. How was your night?" Caspian asked with his hand stretched out. Both Susan and Lucy exchanged looks before Lucy slowly took his hand only to be harshly pulled by caspian. The pull was towards his body.

"Lucy!" Susan instantly reacted as her sister's body slipped out of her hands and into caspian's. The younger lady shivered under the touch of her king. She tried her best to wiggle out of caspian's grip but it only resulted her more pain.

"Are you still angry with me, dear Lucy?" Caspian mocked as he held onto Lucy tightly, while Susan tried to release his grip on her. His eyes glistening with a dark purpose. "Stay back Susan." Caspian ordered.

"Please caspian. Just let her go. She's still healing." Susan begged as she saw him grip the area where Lucy was hurting the most. The beating from last night had left many scars and red spot on her sister's body. Susan remembers them because she was the one who applied remedies on them.

"uh-uh-uh.. What did I say about crying in public, Lucy?" Caspian cooed as he saw Lucy's tears on her cheeks. Lucy was trying her best not to panic but she was scared from inside out. She had lost all her confidence to face caspian again.

"Please.. it hurts." She cried quietly for few seconds before she finally felt caspian release her. She instantly fell into her older sister's arms, crying.

"Lu.." Susan said as she hugged her crying sister and moved her away from the monster.

"Take her out of my sight. If I see her repeating her last night's actions again, I won't be so merciful on her." Caspian grunted before he walked away to talk to his council members. As soon as he left, Lucy broke into tears and hugged her sister to muffle her sobs.

"Shh.. Lu. Everything will be okay." Susan let few of her tears fell as she caressed Lucy's back and looked at Lucy's red, swollen skin where caspian had held her tightly.

"Su.. I'm scared. I can't stay with him anymore. I don't want to stay here anymore, Su." Lucy cried, not caring that some of the nobles have started to notice her sobs. Susan wished for a miracle. She can't see her sister like this anymore.

"Lu.." She hated giving false hopes to Lucy. But she had to, for the sake of her sister's well being.. Just to calm her down. Susan knew there's no escaping from Caspian's clutches. All they could wish is for a miracle or a saviour to save them.

"My ladies." She heard a familiar voice and turned around to see her only friend in this castle.

"Lola." Lola's eyes landed on Lucy which then creased into pity and then anger.

"Is she okay?" Lola asked, feeling her insides burn up on seeing her best friend's sister on the verge of tears. Lola had always considered Lucy as one of her own. She has always looked after Lucy whenever Susan was unable to, due to caspian of course.

"She's fine." Susan assured before wiping Lucy's tears. "Come on Lu. You need to clean up."

"The king requires your presence Susan." Lola started, stopping the two sisters from leaving. "He wants you by his side to great the royals. Their coming in now." As she said, they heard the horn. "Tell him. He can greet them himself." Susan replied sternly. She's not leaving her sister alone, especially after caspian's behaviour. Lucy's already shivering from fear, Susan doesn't want to cause any more trouble to her.

"I think it's best if you go Susan." Lola said quietly. "He seemed pretty angry. I'll take Lucy outside to clean her up, if you want." Susan looked at her younger sister who gave a small smile in return.

"You go, Su. I'll go with Lola. I don't want you to suffer from his hands today." Lucy said slowly, giving a small comforting squeeze to Susan's arm.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Susan asked, not wanting to leave her sister behind.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be with her until you come back, Susan." Lola spoke up, taking the sobbing girl in her arms. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Susan thanked her friend before kissing Lucy on the forehead. "Stay out of Caspian's sight, okay?" Lucy nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that Susan left. Lucy, missing her sister's touch, hugged Lola instead.

"Come on, Lu"


End file.
